A Moment Like This
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: ONESHOT: Set after the first Romanian episode. Phil realises he can't hide his feelings for Sam any longer. Song is 'A Moment Like This' By Kelly Clarkson. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**A Moment Like This **

**Summary: Set after the first Romanian episode. Phil begins to realise that he can't hide his feelings for Sam any longer. Song is 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

_**What if I told you**_

_**It was all meant to be**_

_**Would you believe me,**_

_**Would you agree**_

_**It's almost that feelin'**_

_**That we've met before**_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_**When I tell you love has come and now...**_

Phil Hunter awoke very suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and focused in on his surroundings. He turned around and smiled as he saw Sam Nixon asleep beside him. He smiled once again as he remembered everything that had happened between them the night before. They'd finally given in to the simmering sexual tension that had built up over the last few years. Sam's arms were still wrapped around Phil and their fingers were still laced together. He looked at his watch, it said 2:20 in the morning. He couldn't believe that he and Sam had nearly been killed by Nastase and his men the night before. He gently kissed Sam's forehead. She began to stir but she didn't wake.

_**A moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever,**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

Phil had waited years for this moment and now it had happened. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet. For a while, Stuart was the luckiest man on the planet but he stopped being that when Sam dumped him after the miscarriage. But now, Phil was the luckiest, he'd got Sam and he didn't plan on letting her go.

Phil's POV

_I seriously cannot believe that this has happened. I've got the most beautiful woman in the station sleeping right next to me. I can hear the sound on her heart beating and her breathing. It's the simple things like that that make me smile. I love Sam, I know that now. We were both scared last night and it was a really mad night. I just hope we can build on this when we go back to Sun Hill. I want us to be together, I guess seeing her get it together with Stuart made me realise that I didn't want us to be 'just friends'. Stuart made me realise what I truly felt about Sam. I'd been trying to hide for the last few years but I can't do that anymore. I love Sam and nothing can change that._

_**Everything changes**_

_**But beauty remains**_

_**Something so tender**_

_**I can't explain**_

_**Well I maybe dreamin'**_

_**But 'till I awake**_

_**Can we make this dream last forever**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

Phil turned back to face Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes began to flutter open and she woke up. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said.

'Morning, Phil,' Sam replied rather sleepily. 'What the time?'

'Half past 2,' Phil said as he looked at his watch.

'Why did you wake me up for then?'

'I just wanted to talk to you about last night,'

'Oh, OK,' Sam said as she pulled the sheets up around her. 'You don't regret it do you?'

Phil gently ran a finger down the side of Sam's face. 'I could never, ever regret what happened last night Sam; I've wanted that to happen for so long and now it has,'

'Good,' Sam replied. 'I don't regret what happened either. It's been building up for ages and it had to happen eventually,'

'Listen Sam, there's something that I think I need to say,'

'Go on,'

Phil stayed silent for a few moments. 'I love you Sam,' he finally said.

Sam stared at him open mouthed at what he'd just said…

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever,**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

Sam's POV

_Oh my God! I can't believe what Phi has just said. He told me that he loves me. Honestly, I think I love him too but I don't wanna screw it all up just when things are starting to happen. I don't know how Phil will react if I tell him that I feel the same way. I hope he'll be willing to give it a go but I really don't know. I know he's changed since I rejected him in the DI's office after finding out that Kate was pregnant. I've watched him change over the last few years and it's just confirmed what I knew deep down, that I was in love with him._

'Sam?' Phil said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

'Sorry Phil' Sam replied. 'I was miles away.'

'Come on Sam, I've just told you that I love you, are you not gonna say something in response to that,'

'Yes I am Phil,' Sam said and turned to face Phil. 'I think I love you too Phil.'

'Really?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded and kissed him softly on he lips. Phil deepened the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. 'Do you really want to give this a go?' Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him, 'I think after everything that has happened over the last month or so with the pregnancy and the miscarriage, I would be mad not to give it a go. As I said Phil, I love you and I want us to be together,'

Phil leant across and put his arms around Sam. She leant into his muscular chest and felt safe in his embrace.

_**Could this be the greatest love of all**_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_**So let me tell you this...**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

'What happened to you sleeping by the door?' Sam asked.

'What was I supposed to you, make love to you and then get out and sleep by the door,' Phil joked.

'No, I guess not,'

'Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll get out and sleep by the door now if you want,'

'OK,' Sam said as Phil gently kissed the top of her head.

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people spent two lifetimes,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever,**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this**_

Phil took one of the sheets and wrapped it around his lower body. 'You go back to sleep babe,' he said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Yeah OK, Phil,' Sam said as she smiled at him.

Phil watched Sam turn over and go back to sleep. He looked at his watch once more; it was now 3:00 in the morning. He went over to the chair by the door and sat down on it. He looked over at Sam and smiled to himself, he and Sam finally had a chance at something special and he wasn't going to screw it up. He'd waited years for this moment and now it had come, this feeling was going to stay with him forever and he knew it.

_**Ohhhh, Like this**_

**_Ohhhh, Yeah, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah._**

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this.**_

_**Ohhhhh, like this.**_


End file.
